A party to remember
by bubba99
Summary: When its Edge(Adam Copeland) birthday today his Girlfriend Lita ( Amy Dumas) along with his brother Christian(Jay) and Jay's girlfriend Trish along with a few other people decide to plan his birthday while Jericho takes him to the arcade, and Amy also has her own gift for Adam And he'll like it what will happen? will Shawn stop annoying triple h about cookies? find out by reading


**It was in the Morning in Cameron, North Carolina in a nearby house Adam Copeland And His Girlfriend Amy Dumas were asleep soundly in the bedroom of their house**

**Adam is the first to wake up**

**Adam: *yawn* another day of being...being**

**Awesome Amy says with a yawn**

**Adam: yeah that's the word thanks babe**

**Amy: your welcome sweetie**

**Adam: that's why I love you**

**Amy: I know*smiles***

**Adam: well better go get ready for my day**

**Amy: ok**

**As soon as Adam leaves the room Amy picks up her I phone 5 and calls someone**

**?: Hello Amy what do you need?**

**Amy: Time to plan Adam's Surprise birthday party**

**?: ok I'll have Jericho head down to get him out of the house**

**Amy: thanks Jay **

**Jay: your welcome just don't tell him no matter what**

**Amy: I'll just tell him to head out with Jericho for a guy night thing**

**Jay: my Brother will ask you just say anything or bribe him with whatever he likes more than Ice cream**

**Amy: Jay I know what your thinking**

**Jay: or "That" will work**

**Amy: JAY**

**Jay: Sheesh! anyway gotta go bye**

**Amy: bye!**

**Amy hangs up the phone and at that moment Adam walks in**

**Adam: who ya talking to babe?**

**Amy: it was your brother Jay he said Jericho wants to hang out with you for a guys night thing**

**Adam: the girls going to be here?**

**Amy: yeah but you should hang with your guy friends**

**Adam: ok i'll go**

**Amy: it'll be worth it when you get back**

**Adam: oh will it, he says with a grin**

**Amy: yes it will, she says with a smile and they share a passionate kiss**

**Adam: when Jericho gonna get here**

**Amy: right about*car horn sounds off* now**

**Adam: see ya Amy**

**Amy: have a good time baby**

**Adam: ok bye**

**Adam then heads out the door and as soon as he leaves Amy then gets her phone out and calls Trish**

**Trish: what's up Amy?**

**Amy: get everyone here its time to get the party ready**

***outside with Adam and Jericho they start to leave as soon as Adam gets in the car and **** they head off**

**Adam: Jericho my man**

**Jericho: what up pal**

**Adam: where we heading?**

**Jericho: the arcade by Subway**

**Adam: sweet**

**Jericho: Kane is gonna meet us there**

**Adam: no way he actually left the house**

**Jericho: *laughs* yeah**

***A few Minutes later they arrive and see Kane waiting there**** and they get out of the car***

**Kane: Jericho...Adam**

**Adam: uhhhh hi Kane **

**Jericho: lets just head in**

**the trio head inside and there were a lot of arcade games and a few people here and there**

**Kane: well i'm gonna go get some pizza so see ya!**

**Jericho: Well what do you wanna play first**

**Adam: Pac-man!**

**Jericho: ok its over there by Rally-x**

**Adam: cool!**

***back with Amy, Trish and Jay***

**Jay: you want the presents on the table or over there by the sofa?**

**Trish: table**

**Jay: ok thanks!**

**Amy: Adam's gonna love this party**

**Jay: and if he don't i'll beat him up for you**

**Trish: *giggles***

**Trish: don't worry Honey he'll love it *assuring Amy***

**Amy: I know**

***Doorbell rings***

**Jay: I'll get it**

**Jay then opens the door and as soon as he see's who's there he screams and runs into a closet**

**Amy: what was that?**

**Trish: come in!**

**Its revealed to be Undertaker**** and Mark henry**

**Mark: what with Jay?**

**Trish: I don't know?...Hey Jay! why'd you run**

**Jay: is undertaker still mad?**

**Trish: what did you do**

**Jay: Remember last week that dent in my car**

**Trish: yeah what did you hit?**

**Undertaker: My motorcycle**

**Trish: ohhh so that's why you didn't wanna go to Undertaker's Birthday party**

**Jay: he might wanna kick my ass *Jay says while cowering in fear***

**Undertaker: just get your butt out here boy before I come drag you ass out of that closet**

**Jay then cautiously walks out the closet slowly thinking he's gonna get his ass kicked**

**Undertaker: I'm not mad Jay**

**Jay: hmm? you sure your not high?**

**Undertaker: I can get a new one so man up and stop shaking you wimp**

**Jay: Yay i wont die! *accidently hugs undertaker***

**Amy: umm jay?**

**Jay: yeah?**

**Trish: do you know who your hugging?**

**Jay looks to see undertaker with a pissed off look on his face**

**Undertaker: let go right now before I shove your head in a place it wont get out of**

**Jay: ohh uh sorry*runs off***

**Mark: *starts laughing his ass off***

**Undertaker: the only reason i wont kill him is 1. Its his bro's Birthday and 2. i don't want Trish to hate me and**** 3. he still owes me $50**

**Jay: oh yeah... i forgot about that**

**Amy: hey undertaker where's Michelle?**

**Undertaker: she cant make it...she's visiting her family**

**Trish: ohhh ok**

***Doorbell rings***

**Amy: come in!**

**HBK: Dx rules!**

**Triple h: Yeah what he said!**

**Both: Degeneration X!**

**Triple h: Degeneration X! RULES!**

**Undertaker: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES**

**Shawn: Sheesh he's crabby**

**Undertaker: what did you say?**

**Shawn: nothing...nothing at all**

**Undertaker: what I thought**

**Triple h: here's my gift to Adam* hands Amy a medium sized box already wrapped***

**Amy: what is it?**

**Triple h: surprise**

**Amy: ok**

**Shawn: here's mine*hand a rectangular box that has a game in it**

**Amy: thanks**

**Mark: so?...when can we eat?**

***Back with Adam And Jericho***

**Adam: OH YEAH I won!**

**Jericho: lucky**

**They decided to challenge each other at Pac-man and Adam won with 87932 points and Jericho had****87900 points**

**Adam: I still won**

**Kane shows up with a box of pizza**

**Kane: wanna go eat some pizza**

**Adam and Jericho: yup**

**Kane: so what are you two knuckleheads waiting for lets go**

**They went to get Pizza then 10 minutes later Kane said he had to go somewhere so he left**

**Kane: Now I gotta head over and meet the others and Adam's house**

**He then get in his car and leaves**

**Jericho: so how's it going with you and Amy**

**Adam: its going awesome bro**

**Jericho: good for you**

***Back with Amy, Trish and everyone else**

**Mark and Undertaker were working on a stage in the backyard and were almost done***

**Mark: I may be the worlds strongest man but even i'm getting tired**

**Undertaker: *coughs* quitter**

**Mark: what?**

**Undertaker: nothing**

**Jay and Kane( who just showed up) were working on the audio and music stuff cause there were going to be some  
people singing for Adam's Birthday**

**Jay: ok testing...testing 1...2...3 **

**Kane: all good**

**Meanwhile Dx was setting up food and drinks**

**Shawn: can I eat the cookies now?**

**Triple h: no**

**Shawn: now?**

**Triple h: no**

**Shawn: NOW?**

**Triple h: NO!**

**Shawn: how about now?**

**Triple h: no Shawn now stop asking and go help the girls**

**Shawn: OH YEAH**

**Triple h: *sigh* idiot**

**Trish and Amy were hanging up a banner that said Happy Birthday Adam**

**Shawn then had an idea and went to his car**

**Amy: where'd Shawn go?**

**Trish: I don't know**

**Shawn shows up a few minutes later with a can of green spray paint**

**Shawn: can I borrow the ladder?**

**Amy: sure here**

**Shawn gets on the ladder and spray paints DX in the middle of the banner**

**Amy: really Shawn?**

**Trish: um...creative**

**Shawn: yeah see i'm awesome look at my skills**

**Triple h: I got an idea**

**he then grabs the spray can and sprays on the bottom ' your welcome From Dx'**

**Amy then facepalms **

**Trish: you two are goofballs**

**Triple h: don't judge our awesomeness**

**Shawn: Yeah!**

**Amy: whatever**

**Trish: I think everything is ready**

**Shawn: isn't Orton supposed to be here**

***doorbell rings***

**Amy: I think that's him**

**the door open's and it reveals Orton and Stacy**

**Orton: did we miss anything?**

**Shawn: no but look at the banner**

**Stacy: cool**

**Orton: I wonder what edge will think **

**Triple h: he'll like our epic skills**

**Orton: doubt it**

**Shawn: whatever**

**Triple h: Bet you $20.00 he'll say we got epic skills**

**Orton: your on **

***Ding ***

**Shawn: oh doorbell**

***Opens door***

**Big show: I'm not late am I?**

**Shawn: nope not really**

**Big show: good I'll give Adam his present when he gets here**

**Jay: is it a knuckle sandwich?**

**Big show: you might get one**

**Jay: I think i'm good**

**Big show: you sure? its free.. I know i'm being generous by giving it for free**

**Mark: technically we already get it for free**

**Big show: Shhhhh don't ruin it!**

**Mark: whatever**

**Undertaker: Will you all just SHUT UP ALREADY**

**Kane: just calm down bro**

***Ding***

**Kane: who's that?**

**Undertaker opens the door to reveal the Hardy boys, Cena, Goatface ( aka Daniel Bryan) **

**Daniel: I'M THE CHAMPION**

**Kane: SHUT UP YOU GOAT**

**Cena: cant we all get along?**

**Kane and Daniel: NO!**

**Matt and Jeff: PARTY PARTY PARTY**

**Undertaker: SHUT UP YOU TWO**

**Matt: party pooper**

**Jeff: *cough* jerk**

**Undertaker: what did you say!?**

**Jeff: nothing at all best friend**

**Undertaker: whatever**

**Cena: only asking and here's Adam's gift Amy*brings in a pretty big box* i'll just set it over here with the  
rest of the presents**

**Jay: hey Trish?**

**Trish: Yeah?**

**Jay: want me to call Jericho and tell him to bring Adam Down**

**Trish: sure**

**Amy: yeah**

**Jay steps outside and calls Jericho**

**Ring...Ring...Jericho: hello?**

**Jay: Hey Jericho Amy and Trish say to bring Adam down everything's ready**

**Jericho: ok I'll tell him Amy Wants to show him a surprise**

***Back with Adam and Jericho**

**Adam: man what a day its been**

**Jericho: Hey Adam **

**Adam: yeah?**

**Jericho: Amy called and says she wants to show up a surprise**

**Adam: I wonder what she's been up to**

**Jericho: Well You better be ready**

**Adam: ok lets go**

**The two go outside and Adam carries out the pizza box cause there's still some pizza in it  
and they get in the car and a few minutes later they pull in the driveway**

**Amy: he's here! turn out the lights!**

***light are turned off and everyone hides**

***zipping***

**Triple h: Shawn what are you doing?  
****Shawn: aren't we taking our pants off?**

**Mark: its not that kind of party you idiot**

**Cena: pull your pants back up now!**

**Shawn: sheesh*pulls pants back up***

**Adam unlocks the door and open's the door**

**Adam: damn its dark in here... where's the light?**

***flips switch***

**Everyone: Surprise!**

**Shawn: i'm hungry!**

**Adam: Ahhh!.. what are you guys doing here**

**Undertaker: here for your party you knucklehead**

**Adam: You mean while I was gone you guys set all this up**

**Jay: yep**

**Adam: all of you were in on this?**

**Amy: yes we were baby**

**Jericho: your all welcome and owe me $20.00 for gas**

**Shawn: what do you think of the banner**

**Triple h: yeah**

**Adam: hmmm...epic?**

**Shawn: Orton you owe me 20 bucks**

**Orton: shut up!**

**Adam: Amy... Thank you **

**Amy: you welcome baby**

**Adam: I love you Amy**

**Amy: love you too**

***the two start kissing***

**Shawn: QUESTION**

**Adam: yes?**

**Shawn: can I eat the cookies now**

**Adam: go ahead**

**Shawn: finally! YEAH!**

**Kane and Cena: Party Party!**

**everyone then wanders off and enjoys the party**

**Adam is with Amy talking to his bro Jay**

**Trish: what do you think of everything adam? **

**Adam: its all awesome and in shawn's words 'epic'**

**Jay: glad you like it bro or I would have to kick your ass**

**Adam: hey did you when we had a TLC match years ago?...hmm?**

**Jay: you got lucky**

**Adam: sure I did**

**Amy: no fighting Adam**

**Trish: be a good boy Jay**

**Adam: yes baby**

**Jay: no problem honey**

**Trish: now hug it out**

**Kane and Daniel: yes! yes! yes!**

**Adam & Christian: ah fine*the two then hug***

**Undertaker: *snickers***

**Mark: *laughs***

**Shawn and Triple h: *roll on the floor laughing till it looks like they might cry***

**Cena starts taking pictures**

**Adam: i'm gonna kill u Cena**

**Cena: its worth it**

**Daniel: now lets PARTY**

**Kane: YES! ...YES!**

**Daniel: Yeah!**

**after about half an hour everyone gathers in the living room to watch edge open his presents**

**Adam: i'll start with Dx**

**Shawn: yeah! we're special**

**Triple h: yeah!**

**Randy: shut up you two**

**Adam opens shawn's first and its titanfall for Xbox one**

**Adam: no way! you got me titanfall!?**

**Shawn: yep**

**Adam: i'm so happy I could hug Undertaker over there**

**Undertaker: Don't push it adam!**

**Adam: ok now for Triple h**

**Adam opens it and its a 3 pack of the action figures of him, Jay and Amy**

**Adam: cool**

**Jay: I still look awesome**

**Adam: shut up**

**Amy: don't forget about me baby**

**Adam: I would never**

**Undertaker: I got your present in your garage**

**Adam: how'd u get in there?**

**Jay: I let him in**

**Adam: whatever lets go see it**

**everyone walks in the garage and they find a brand new motercycle**

**Adam: *OMG FACE***

**Orton: why couldn't I have got that**

**Undertaker: cause I don't like u**

**Jay: haha**

**Undertaker: quiet over there**

**Big show: mine is over here**

***takes a tarp off and its a pinball machine**

**Adam: awesome!**

**Jay: now why couldn't I have gotten that?**

**Big show: two reasons... adam gives me free bacon mostly twice a month and 2. you owe undertaker money**

**Undertaker: haha!**

**Jay: why cant you go back to bullying Orton and not me**

**Undertaker: your more fun to pick on**

**Jay: joy**

**Orton: shut up Jay**

**Trish: behave boys!**

**Everyone: yes Trish**

**Adam: lets go back inside and open up all my other presents**

**Adam start back with Kane and Daniel**

**Daniel got him call of duty black ops 2**

**Kane got him Ryse son of rome**

**Adam: you guys are awesome**

**Adam opens an envelope from Mark Henry and its filled with $6000**

**Adam: holy crap! where'd you get all this money**

**Mark: bank**

**Adam: did you rob it?**

**Mark: no...I saved up money...a lot of money**

**Adam: ok...thanks**

**Adam opens cena's present and its a complete paintball war set for almost 10 people and with a flag for capture the flag**

**Adam: sweet this makes up for you taking pictures of me and my bro jay hugging**

**Cena: knew it would**

**Adam opens up everyone else's gifts and he's down to Jay, Trish and his girlfriend Amy**

**Jay got him a pair of giant water guns**

**Adam: I may not be a kid but I know what to do with this**

**Adam and Jay look at each other and smile and fill them up with water and point them at Trish and Amy**

**Trish: Jay...what are you doing?**

**Amy: Adam...don't do it**

**Adam and jay look at each other and just start shooting the water guns at Trish and Amy**

**Both girls: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**everyone is just laughing**

**Amy: Adam...your gonna get it**

**Adam: come on you look hot when your drenched**

**Amy: ok your forgiven...for now**

**Trish: JAY!**

**Jay: come on i'm sorry baby  
I think the water makes you look sexier**

**Trish: *giggles* ok you can still get some stratusfaction **

**Jay: YEAH**

**Trish got adam a CD with all of his, Amy's and jay and her theme songs on it**

**Adam: yeah!**

**Adam then went to open his girlfriends gift and inside was the entire resident evil series for DVD and a note and it says**

_**Adam,**_

_** this is only your first present honey  
i'll give you your other one when everyone  
leaves **__**you'll love it from Amy :)**_

**Adam looks at Amy and smiles**

**Amy: trust me it'll be worth the wait**

**Adam: I know**

**Jay:*cough* can we move on**

**Shawn: yeah!**

**Adam: lets head outside and lets hear some songs!**

**Shawn and Triple h: yeah!**

**there are chairs and tables set outside and Adam gets up on the stage with the hardy boys and Cena**

**Adam: ok my friends and undertaker**

**Undertaker: very funny**

**Adam: anyway i'm gonna start with one of my theme song's its called 'Never gonna stop'**** don't like it well screw you!**

**Adam was of course singing **

**Jeff was the drummer **

**Matt and Cena were playing guitars**

_**Never gonna stop me by rob zombie**_

_**Yeah my Durango number 95 take me to the home  
kick boots and ultra live see heaven flash a horrorshow  
Knock it nice and smooth step back and watch it flow**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Never gonna stop me (never gonna stop)  
Never gonna stop me ( never gonna stop)**__**Never gonna stop me ( never gonna stop)**__**Never gonna stop me ( never gonna stop stop)**_

_**Yeah the devil ride a dinosaur  
he paint the monster red  
so the blood don't stain  
the floor in out **__**real savage show **__**skorry **__**as a shot came  
sickness watch it flow**_

_** Yeah!**_

_**Never gonna stop me (never gonna stop)  
Never gonna stop me (never gonna stop)  
Never gonna stop me (never gonna stop)  
Never gonna stop me (never gonna stop)**_

_**Scream if you want it!  
Cause I want more!  
Scream if you want it!  
Cause I want more!**_

_**Yeah my Durango number 95 take me to the home  
Kick boots and ultra live see heaven flash a horrorshow  
knock it nice and smooth step back and watch it flow  
**__**Yeah!**_

_**Never gonna stop me (never gonna stop)**__**Never gonna stop me (never gonna stop)**__**Never gonna stop me (never gonna stop)**__**Never gonna stop me (never gonna stop)**_

_**Scream if you want it!  
cause I want more!**_

_**Scream if you want it!**__**cause I want more!**_

_**End of song**_

**Everyone starts clapping and Amy gets up on the stage and Hugs Adam and then turns his head  
so he's facing her and she give him a passionate kiss and adam kisses back**

**Jay: get a room!**

**Trish slaps his arm**

**Trish: don't ruin the moment**

**Jay: i'm sorry**

**after a few minute of chatting everyone says bye to edge and leaves except for Trish, Jay, Orton, Stacy and DX**

**Triple h: epic party Amy**

**Shawn: yeah!**

**Orton: Shawn half the time you just ate all the cookies**

**Shawn: I was hungry!**

**Jay: again**

**Shawn: don't judge**

**Triple h: yeah!**

**Adam: hey orton?**

**Orton: yeah?**

**Adam: don't you owe them $50**

**Orton: *grumbles* fine *hands Dx $50 each**

**Stacy: good boy Orton...you'll get something too**

**Orton: what could that be?**

**Stacy whisper's something in Orton's ear**

**Orton has a huge grin and looks at everyone and says**

**Orton: I'm special too Adam**

**Adam: pipe down Orton**

**Dx then says goodbye and they leave**

**now its just Adam, Amy and Jay, Trish and Orton and Stacy**

**after a few more minutes Orton and stacy leave and  
now its just Adam, Amy and Jay, Trish**

**Jay: wanna play some Xbox**

**Adam: sure**

**after about an hour of playing call of duty black ops with Adam kicking Jay's butt evrytime Trish and jay decide to leav and they say goodbye**

**Adam: what a day **

**Adam looks around and see's Amy disappeared **

**Adam: Amy...Amy?**

**Amy: i'm in the bedroom...come in I got something for you**

**Adam has a grin on his face and he head to the door and opens it to find candles lit in spots of the room but  
that's not what he was looking at...he was looking at his girlfriend Amy wearing nothing but a pair of  
matching red and black bra and panties while laying in a seductively on the bed smiling at Adam****Amy: I said i'd give you your other present when everyone left so here it is*she says with a grin on her face***

**Adam is just staring at her**

**Amy: well? come and get me**

**Adam walks over to amy she pulls him on top of her and they start kissing**

**(Next day)**

**Adam wakes up and notices his Girlfriend Amyth nothing on under the covers and he realizes  
he has nothing on either**

**Adam notices clothes all over the room and he just grins**

**Adam: best birthday ever**

**Amy wakes up, smiles at adam **

**Amy: you liked it?**

**Adam: of course Amy**

**Amy them lightly pushes him down on the bed and she gets on top of him**

**Amy: ready for round 2?**

**Adam: always**

**Adam pulls the covers over them as they start round 2)**

**(THE END)**


End file.
